


You're worth any fight.

by aheartmadefullmetal16



Series: "I need you" sentence starters [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Promised Day, Riza is freaking out bc trauma, Roy has broken ribs, Roy's also still blind at this point, Royai - Freeform, god I love them and I've missed writing for them, kinda short but oh well, old tumblr ask prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheartmadefullmetal16/pseuds/aheartmadefullmetal16
Summary: In response to an ask on tumblr.gomboc123 asked: Ooooohhh if you're still doing those starter prompt things, could you do royai for "You're worth any fight."?“I need you” sentence startersThanks, Rhiannon!! <3 So just a bit after you gave me this prompt, the wonderful @riza-hawkqueen answered an ask in regards to a palette challenge. Her art was so beautiful and gorgeous that I just had to combine the prompt with it. I hope you don’t mind!!! Also, there’s no way Roy didn’t get through that day without a broken bone or two, so I incorporated that in as well (even though I’ve forgotten to do so in my other Promised Day fics lololol it’s fine). This is mostly just a drabble, but I might expand it at some point, idk.





	You're worth any fight.

“Lieutenant.” The Colonel’s voice was soft, but firm, and made Riza stop dead in her tracks. “Are you alright?”

She debated this; yes, she was alive, yes, she was breathing, but was she alright? Every part of her ached, her torn shoulder and neck most of all. The emotions she had painstakingly blocked all day were beginning to press at her stomach, and bile surged up into her throat. She swallowed it back with a grimace, disgusted with herself for being grateful that her Colonel could not currently see.

But her body betrayed her; her muscles tensed and shook, and her grip on the Colonel loosened momentarily. Riza cleared her throat (which proved to be a very bad idea when she tasted blood) and replied, “Yes, sir. I’m just fine.” Her voice made a peculiar pop through the last words, and suddenly she was on fire. Though Roy held her under his arm so they could support one another through their blood loss and his broken bones, a ravenous sense of longing for him roared within her, and all she could think was _I need him to be here I need him to be okay I need him to be real._

With no warning the sobs burst from her and threatened to take her away completely. That awful conglomeration of pain, fear, and anguish surged through her veins and she could feel the panic soaking every inch of her. Half formed apologies and futile pleadings spilled from her mouth as Roy gathered her into his arms and quieted her, murmuring words of love and kindness into her ear. Riza could feel his tears falling onto her head, and she knew he needed this as much as she did.

“I’m sorry,” she heard him whisper, so broken and afraid, and her heart shattered. The shards settled in her stomach, and she instinctively held Roy tighter.

“Don’t be. You’re worth any fight.”


End file.
